1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an exercise system and, more particularly, to an exercise terminal network including exercise terminals usable by an exerciser in a training or rehabilitation program. The exercise terminal network facilitates the use of different exercise terminals by an exerciser during a workout.
2. Description of Related Art
An exerciser participating in a training or rehabilitation program will generally perform a variety of exercise activities. These activities can include stretching, walking, biking, swimming, and jogging, as well as the utilization of one or more exercise devices. Such exercise devices include, for example, weight machines, stair climbers, steppers, rowing machines, ski machines, treadmills, cross trainers, and stationary bicycles. Some of these devices are part of exercise apparatus or machines and are controllable by controllers (such as processors) in accordance with exerciser-selected program data which sets and/or varies the exercise level. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a stationary bicycle 5 which provides automatically-varying exercise levels as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105 to Sweeney, Jr. The control system for the stationary bicycle includes a microcomputer 10 which communicates electronically with a keyboard 12, a read-only memory 14, and a display 16. The read-only memory 14 stores the operating program for microcomputer 10 and a plurality of pre-stored exercise programs which are selectable by an exerciser. Movement of pedals 20 rotates a sprocket 22, which causes a chain 24 to drive a small diameter sprocket 26 attached to a flywheel 28. The variable load which an exerciser must overcome in order to rotate sprocket 22 is generated by an alternator 30, which provides a variable resistance to the effort of the exerciser through its driving connection with flywheel 28 by a gear belt 32. Microcomputer 10 controls the loading circuit of alternator 30. The output of microcomputer 10 on line 34 is a pulse width modulated signal, the width of which is proportional to the effort required by the exerciser. The changes in pulse width vary the field current in the alternator to cause variations in the resistance of the alternator to the force exerted by the operator. An exerciser using the stationary bicycle may select a pre-stored exercise program from read-only memory 14 for execution by microcomputer 10 to automatically vary the exercise difficulty level by generating pulses whose width is a function of the effort required by the exerciser. Using keyboard 12, an exerciser is also able to select a difficulty level and an exercise time.
Other exercise apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,337 to Shyu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,257 to Dyer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,710 to Watterson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,504 to Trulaske et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,025 to Dalebout et al.
From workout to workout, an exerciser will often vary his/her exercise activities to achieve particular fitness goals and/or to avoid injury. For example, the exerciser may vary the time, the distance and/or the speed of his/her jogging from workout to workout. Similarly, the exerciser may vary the exercise apparatus used, as well as the exercise program, the different difficulty level(s) and/or the total exercise time from workout to workout. Thus, for example, an exerciser using an exercise apparatus may select exercise program data (for example, an exercise program, a difficulty level, and/or a total exercise time) which defines a relatively easy workout on a day following a relatively hard workout. Or, an exerciser may utilize a stationary bicycle and a stair climber during one workout and a treadmill and weight machines during another workout. In addition, after several months of a training routine, an exerciser will likely find that he/she is able to perform at higher activity levels. In the case of jogging, this may mean the exerciser is able to jog for longer times and distances at higher speeds. In the case of using an exercise apparatus, it may mean that the exerciser is able to use the exercise apparatus at higher difficulty levels and/or for longer total exercise times.
However, exercisers attempting to achieve specific fitness goals may have problems selecting exercises, exercise apparatus, and/or exercise program data for each of the exercise apparatus to best achieve their goals and to maximize the benefits of workouts. While health clubs may have fitness consultants who assist exercisers in the initial selection of exercise apparatus, exercise program data, and other exercises which are best suited for the exerciser and his/her fitness goals, exercisers are often left on their own after this initial assistance. As the exerciser""s fitness level increases, the initial selections of exercise apparatus, exercise program data, and other exercises may no longer be suitable. While an exerciser could hire a fitness consultant, this can be very expensive for exercisers participating in a long-term training program.
Additionally, exercisers who use exercise apparatus at home and exercise on their own generally do not have fitness consultants available to guide them through the selection of particular exercise apparatus, exercise program data, and other exercises to achieve specific exercise goals. Such guidance may be particularly important for persons following a program of exercise prescribed by a doctor. For example, the Agency for Health Care Policy and Research recently recommended that rehabilitation programs for heart attack patients include exercise training customized to fit the patient""s heart condition and other physical traits. While patients could undertake such rehabilitation programs on their own, a panel of cardiologists gathered by the Agency reported that studies have shown that patients who participate in comprehensive rehabilitation programs under close physician scrutiny are more likely to follow better heart habits for life, while those who try on their own often fail. Particularly important is a customized exercise program, where a doctor determines which exercises (e.g., walking or bicycling) are best, as well as how much exertion the patient can take. Where such rehabilitation programs utilize exercise apparatus such as treadmills, stationary bicycles, stair climbers, and the like, the exercise program data selected by the patient must be carefully chosen in view of the particular patient""s recovery and physical characteristics. Participation in other exercises such as jogging or biking must also be based on the patient""s recovery and physical characteristics. The selection of exercise apparatus, of exercise program data, and of other exercises may be difficult for the patient.
For these and other reasons, exercisers frequently do not receive the full benefits of their exercise because the selected exercise program data or other exercises are either too easy or too difficult or not well-suited to the ultimate fitness/medical goals or medical history of the exerciser.
One or more exercise terminals are connected via a communications link to a central computer to form an exercise terminal network. These exercise terminals may include exercise apparatus terminals, exercise station terminals, and exerciser data input termninals. The central computer has a memory for storing a database which includes, inter alia, data regarding the exercisers who use the exercise terminal network. An exerciser may consult with a fitness consultant(s) (e.g., a physician, a physical therapist, or a personal trainer) to develop an exerciser profile and/or to set certain fitness goals. The profile and/or goal data, along with any other desirable data, is entered into the database using, for example, a display (such as a computer monitor) and an input device (such as a keyboard and/or a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball) of the central computer. The data in the database may be used by a system control program of the central computer and/or by the fitness consultant(s) to determine workouts for each exerciser which will best help the exerciser achieve the fitness goals which he/she has set.
The workouts may include the use of one or more of the exercise apparatus terminals in the exercise termial network. In this regard, the system control program and/or the fitness consultant(s) select exercise data for controlling these one or more exercise apparatus terminals. This exercise data may include an exercise program selection, an exercise time, and/or a difficulty level(s) and is selected based exercise data selection criteria which may include, but is not limited to, one or more of the exerciser""s profile data, the exerciser""s fitness goal data, and data regarding the exerciser""s previous workouts.
The workouts may also include exercises such as stretching, sit-ups, pull-ups, and the like which are performed without using an exercise apparatus or machine. In this regard, the system control program and/or fitness consultant(s) select exercise data such as a number of repetitions and/or a time period for the exercise. Again, this exercise data is based on criteria which may include, but is not limited to, one or more of the exerciser""s profile data, the exerciser""s fitness goal data, and data regarding the exerciser""s previous workouts. For such exercises, the exercise data may be communicated to the exerciser using an exercise station terminal.
Each exerciser using the exercise terminal network is preferably assigned an exerciser identifier such as an exerciser identifier number. An exerciser using a particular exercise terminal enters his/her exerciser identifier using, for example, a numeric keypad. A processor of the exercise terminal uses the entered exerciser identifier to access the database stored at the central computer. In the case of an exercise apparatus terminal for example, exercise data is retrieved and the processor of the exercise apparatus uses the retrieved exercise data to control the exercise apparatus. In the case of an exercise station terminal, exercise data such as a number of repetitions and an exercise time is retrieved and the processor communicates the exercise data to the exerciser via a speaker and/or a display.
While the exerciser is exercising, one or more physiological parameters of the exerciser such as heart rate, blood pressure, and the like may be monitored. The system control program and/or the fitness consultant can use such data in order, for example, to select future exercise data, to select the next exercise to be performed in the current workout, and/or to select or vary the exercise data for the next exercise in the current workout.
At the end of an exercise, the exerciser is prompted using aural and/or visual prompts as to which exercise should be performed next or that the current workout is over.
The exerciser may periodically update his/her profile data in the database using one of the exerciser data input terminals connected in the exercise terminal network. These data input terminals may, for example, include a device for measuring some physiological parameter such as weight, heart rate, blood pressure, and the like and a device for communicating these parameters to the database of the central computer. Such updated profile data may be used to determine the effect of the workouts on the exerciser and to select exercise data for future workouts. The profile data may also be updated using an exercise terminal or a computer having a display and an input device(s).
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be better understood from a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.